I Will Be
by T'Luminareth
Summary: Spock and Kirk always love to spend time together, especially when it is just the two of them completely alone in their own little world. Established male/male relationship.


Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Spock/Kirk  
Spoilers/Warnings: AU, male/male pairing, slight allusion to sexual intercourse  
Word Count: 1641  
Disclaimer: Star Trek TOS and all its characters, belong to Paramount and its affiliates. This was written for my own enjoyment and no money is being made from it.  
Summary: Spock and Kirk always love to spend time together, especially when it is just the two of them completely alone in their own little world.

•••

The lake was a place of peace no matter the time of the year. The only sounds one heard here were naturally made. There was no noise pollution; no shuttle crafts humming past to disturb the chirping of the crickets, no honking of horns to make the squirrels cease their chattering to determine if the horns were meant to warn them, no shouting that made the birds fly away in haste to find somewhere they could sing with no interruptions.

At night, there was no light pollution; none of the man made bulbs to hide the stars, nothing to weaken the moon's glow on the lake, nothing to cover up the fireflies that speckled the balmy summer nights.

This was paradise.

What made it better, it was a private lake, one that belonged to only Jim and Spock. It was part of the property that was attached to the large lake house and it had added on a large sum of money to the buying price but it was one Jim was more than willing to pay.

Here there was no one to disturb them, their nearest neighbor was five miles down the road in either direction. This main road was no where near the house or the lake and it could only be accessed by the dirt road which lead directly to the house.

They were quite separated from the world when here, only having each other for company; they could not ask for more.

Here they simply were; there were no demands on their time, no need to utilize their Starfleet training, no ship full of people who were looking to them for everything. Here they were Spock and Jim; nothing more, nothing less. They left the first officer and the captain behind on that ship when they beamed down, those personas were unnecessary here.

The lake house was a place for relaxation, for spending time with one another, for forgetting that a world existed beyond the boundaries of forest that kept them hidden. It was this same forest that at night would come alive, especially in the summer, which was the pairs' favorite time. It was night when nature was the same and yet so different from that of the daytime. There were other animals and insects who awoke and thrived in the darkness, taking full advantage of the pleasantly cooler air than that of the day when creatures were forced to find respite in any bit of shade they could find from the unrelenting sun.

The squirrels would dance with one another on their way to the nests they had constructed among the boughs of the trees, making way for raccoons and oppossums who silently weeded their way through the leaves left over from the fall. They would meet one another, seemingly exchanging greetings before taking their leave and searching for food. Does with their young delicately picked their way on tip toe between the trees, their noses always scenting the slight breeze for any hint of danger. Owls eyes would pierce the darkness surveying the forest below them, always on the hunt though they gave off the appearance of no more than casual observer; the mice and other small creatures made sure those piercing eyes did not catch a glimpse of their movements. The insects flitted about on wings that were invisible, their bodies weaving strange patterns only they knew the meaning of.

The moon, when it was in its prime, would shed its light on all, making everything glisten and sparkle, casting an ethereal glow with its gentle touch that soothed all creatures tall and small.

This was the world the two would step into; a world that did not reject or question but accepted with open arms, where the only expectation was to live and enjoy what was being offered. They would strip down and step into the water that had been warmed by the sun, water that was still until their bodies disturbed the surface, the ripples distorting the full moon that had taken the place of the sun.

Their bodies were slowly consumed by the water the further they walked into it, torsos disappearing into the depths followed by heads as they sank down the rest of the way. Jim loved watching Spock in the water; if he had not know any better, he would have thought Spock's people lived in water or at least made their living from the water rather than living on a planet mostly made up of desert. Watching Spock was akin to watching a dolphin streak through the water, his powerful limbs pushing the water behind him, propelling him forward at great speed. He could hold his breath longer than Jim could, controlling how much oxygen his body used at any given time, using the life giving gas to its full potential.

Spock had learned early on that he enjoyed swimming, it was something he had taken to very quickly. What made it even more enjoyable was that he was able to do so with Jim, one of their shared common interests. The way the water ran over the body of Jim always fascinated Spock, watching the drops find a course to run, each individual one blazing their own trail. The water made Jim seem younger as it washed away the worry and tension that dominated a good portion of his body; the water made sure to caress that away as did Spock.

Jim's hair would always stick up after he pushed it out of his eyes when surfacing to take in another lungful of air. It made Spock smile to see Jim so at home here, carefree as a child.

The dock that was positioned in the middle of the lake called to Spock; he never let his body temperature drop so low that he was left shivering in an effort to maintain it and though he was remiss to get out of the water he pulled himself up onto the dock regardless. He stretched out on his belly like a cat, basking in the moonlight. He placed his head on his folded arms in front of him, closing his eyes as he let the night dry off his body and warm him just the right amount so as to feel comfortable. One eye opened lazily, taking in the sight of Jim who was openly watching Spock.

Jim had watched as Spock pulled himself out of the water, the muscles rippling as they worked in harmony to bring his body up and out of the water; shoulder blades coming together as arms started off bent and then straightened out, water dripping off of every contour of his well toned back. The water slowly revealed the body that had moments before been submerged, starting with shoulders, then lower back followed by his pert ass and then finally legs which swung up onto the dock.

The moonlight created a glow around Spock's head, throwing most of the features of his face into shadow. Jim's eyes never strayed from Spock as he watched him absorb the moonlight, the light twinkling in the dark eyes that were on Jim.

Jim slowly made his way over to Spock who was leaning his face closer to the level of Jim's, Spock's mouth pulled into a tiny smile as his eyes closed, their foreheads coming to rest against the other. He breathed in deeply, smelling not only the summer air that had the promise of rain in it, but also had the smell of Jim; the sweet smell that was intrinsically him.

Jim placed both his hands on either side of Spock's folded arms, pulling himself slightly out of the water to be closer to Spock. Lips connected; warm met cool in a dance they knew by heart. Moans escaped both throats, causing both to deepen the kiss. Cool fingers found the points where the best mental link could be formed. Sensations multiplied, crossing the link, merging into one until neither mind was separate from the other. They were one and the same though inherently different.

Neither knew how Jim had been able to get on the platform but they knew the precise moment their naked bodies made contact, skin against skin sending nerves into overdrive.

They gave into the full power of nature, of needing the other in every way; mind, body and soul. Their joining necessary to breathe, to reassure themselves that they both existed, that they truly were in each others' arms as they were meant to be, the one made to complete the other.

Complete opposites attract. An old Earth saying that until now Jim had never believed. Now he was living it; Jim the light to Spock's dark, Jim the action to Spock's thought, Jim the impulsive to Spock's caution.

Spock ran his fingers through golden brown hair of the softest quality, the silky feeling of it against the sensitive skin of his fingers igniting the nerves, the sensation spreading through his body until he was filled with the burning need for the man with him.

No one witnessed their love making, no human or alien, only the moon and the nature present around them. They took their time; exploring, mapping out the landscape of flesh like it was the first and last time they would have this opportunity. Their love filled the air around them, closing them off to the world, cocooning them in its safety.

It was here, in each other's arms, that the world, the very universe itself, made sense and had a purpose. They laid with each other through the night as they always did, always would, until the sun rising gently woke them and it was time to leave this place. They were due back on the ship but they would take their time, the ship could not leave without them after all.


End file.
